The Storm isn't So bad (rewrite)
by animecartooncouples
Summary: Gumball is in a storm and didn't know how to get out a storm in his heart who does he really love? Hey everyone so I got some reviews about my story (the storm isn't so bad ) and I know it was bad because well hehe I was just super excited to write a story about Gumball &Carrie anyway here you go a rewrite


Gumball and Darwin were in class trying to listen to the lesson and to what Miss Simian was talking about, Darwin like always happily paid attention to what she was saying but Gumball on the other hand fell asleep on the table after what seem like an hour to Gumball the bell rung telling everyone to go for lunch there they got the food they wanted Gumball got a Hamburger with chips and a drink Darwin got ..fish-sticks (AN LOL GO FISH .. YEAH I STOP) and a chocolate milkshake they both went to seat down and began eating then the couple of the day came in hand in... string Alan and Carmen "oh I love you so much you are the cactus that keeps me dry Alan said Carmen giggled you are the balloon that never fly's away from me Carmen said"as they sat down at the table with their food "aww aint they just the cutest" Darwin" said while eating his hamburger "dont know I never thought about it" Gumball said to his best friend/pet fish "hey Gumball" said a voice behind Gumball and Darwin they both turned around to see Carrie the emo ghost " what's up Carrie" Gumball said "hello Carrie" Darwin said " hey guys are you free after school ?" "yeah I am" Darwin said.

Gumball looked at Carrie and yawned sorry am to tired just want to go home and rest " Gumball said" oh ok " Carrie said going back to her food Gumball watched her as she left "hey dude there's Penny" Darwin said Gumball looked at penny with hearts in his eyes "aw Penny what the what" Gumball said as he looked at Penny again he didn't have that melting feeling when Penny usually comes near him he didn't want to say it to anyone not even his own brother but secretly he knew why he loved someone else Gumball sighed Darwin saw this and asked *hey dude what's wrong you are never like this" ...Gumball just's looks over at Alan and Carmen kissing and eating together yeah I know am just not feeling my self he told Darwin Gumball pictured himself and Carrie doing that sure Gumball liked penny at first but all that stopped when Carrie showed up he didn't know why or how he just knew he didn't feel the same as before when he show Penny now every time he see Carrie he begins to melt inside but he knew he cant tell her after all they been friends for a long time and it would just be to strange from being good friends to being a couple but he just couldn't tell her she make fun of him that was for sure or she just say no and that would just break him... Gumball looked over at Carrie he saw her seating in her seat and trying to eat the food but it would just go through her.

Then he looked back at Alan and Carmen still eating and telling each other how much they loved each other, then Gumball lost it he stood up and put his paws on the table and he shouted to them **ENOUGH ALL READY YOU TWO ARE JUST TO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER EVERY TIME I SEE YOU TWO I CANT HELP AND PICTURE MY SELF AND CARR !...** then he stopped him self before he would tell everyone in the cafeteria he loved Carrie he jumped off his seat and walked to them he whispers to them "be happy you two but just don't go over bored" then he left everyone looked to the two doors that closed.

Carrie thought to her self *wow he never loses his cool before I wonder what's up with him then another thought came to mind **EVERY TIME I SEE YOU TWO I CANT HELP AND PICTURE MY SELF AND CARR !...*** Carrie then shake her head theirs no way he loves me Gumball loves penny not me just as she thought that a pain came to she put a hand over were her heart used to be na thats not possible the bell rung then everyone went to there final lessons of the day Carrie floated to her classroom when she come in she saw Gumball seating in his seat looking at the window she went to her seat and looked to her teacher Miss Simian (AN... am going to skip class hope that's ok ) "ok that's all you need to know for tomorrows pop quiz" Miss Simian said then everyone went home the last two in the classroom were Gumball and Carrie Gumball got all of his things into his bag and then he sat back down looking at the window ... Carrie got up and went over him "um hi Gumball" Carrie said "huh what oh hi Carrie" gumball said" so youare ready to go oh what ?" Carrie said to him "yeah sure" he got up and started to walk out of the classroom with Carrie when they were out of school Carrie stopped "hey Gumball" she said Gumball looked back at her "yeah what's up ?" want to go to the park ?" she pointed over at the park.

Yeah "ok why not Gumball" said they went over to the swings as they both watched mothers and fathers with their kids Gumball thought of what life would be if he and Carrie had kids Gumball was so into his day dream that he didn't hear Carrie ***YO GUMBALL*** Carrie shouted "huh what" Gumball said "what's wrong with you, you haven't being the same since the cafeteria what's wrong Gumball "she said in a worried tone Gumball just sighed and looked at Carrie "I don't know is just every time I see two other people I cant help but picture me and Gumball hesitated saying her named... me and the one I love" Carrie looked at him "well don't you love penny ?"she said to him Gumball just shake his head "I did at first but all that changed when someone came into my life she was just so different I couldn't help but fall in love with her" Gumball said while looking at Carrie ... Carrie was shocked to hear that" wow Gumball I didn't know so who's the lucky girl" Carrie said as she playfully hit gumball on the shoulder gumball hesitated saying she was the one he loved "sorry man don't mind me that was wrong to say" Carrie floated out of the swing and in front of gumball and said "this was fun I better go bye see you tomorrow Gumball" she said she then floated away to her house.

Gumball then stood up fast so fast he hit his head on the top bar of the swings he then left the park and began to run to Carrie,s house just as Carrie opened her door she heard ' hard panting "I..its its you Carrie your the girl that stole my heart Carrie Kruger I love you ! "Gumball said as he lifted he's head he saw Carrie in tears Carrie run to him and gave him a huge hug then she whispered to him "I love you two" Gumball and Carrie looked at each other they got closer until both their lips touched they shared a sweet kiss they broke the kiss to get some air and then they looked at each others eyes " I love you Carrie Kruger" Gumball said while playing with Carrie,s hair and "I love you Gumball Watterson" Carrie said as she petted him behind his ear "Awww that's Soo cute" said a voice they both looked up and saw it was Darwin "opps sorry didn't meant to interrupt You Gumball come home when you are done, dinner is ready" then Dawin left gumball and Carrie both laughed then gumball looked at Carrie and said "want to came over for dinner?" well I cant eat but sure why not OK" Carrie and Gumball held hands and went to the Watterson house to eat.

 **The End**


End file.
